Zombies Hazzarh!
by eponay
Summary: Let's just say the world's gone to hell in the last few years since Cuba.  But there's a wonderful thing about a common enemy.  c/e make a final stand at the mansion BAMF kind of with the undead.  A little blood/gore/swearing. Not much. The end my friend
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Hazzarh!

Let's just say the world's gone to hell in the last few years since Cuba. But there's a wonderful thing about a common enemy. c/e make a final stand at the mansion BAMF kind of with the undead. A little blood/gore/swearing. Not much.

After div. c can walk.

This was supposed to be slash, but then Raven showed up. e/c relationship is a little unclear could be slash if you squint, or quiet possibly at least one of them was bi. Or maybe just friendship. Sorry about that. Read it how you see it.

How the power stays on at the manor? Ask Hank.

This is the first time I've ever posted. So my formatting probably sucks and editing too. Apologies for that.

-Reviews- Please feed the Zombies.

XxX

"Charles! I came as soon as I heard!" Erik's statement dies in his throat as he tries to speak to Charles across a wall of walking, talking half panicked students.

"What?" he ignores that voice he knows too well and the other mind that he has known almost always. He buys time. "Children this away. Follow Sean and Alex." The crowd quickly thins. Charles stops amid the evacuation of Xavier manor to actually look at Erik. Beside him stood Mystique, blue wrapped in a cream jacket. Sorrow and regret was written through her posture that was too close to Erik. Mystique knew well Erik was not a safe place to hide. Eric would bear no hiding. Almost as if she sensed it too Mystique stepped out of Erik's shadow into the warm light of the parlor. Charles smile twitched up at the thought that the jacket was just for him. She knew he preferred her in clothes, foolish prude that he was. A few more students hurried past. He frowned again, that they should be reunited now of all times. Mystique felt the waves of soft calm that rolled off Charles into the frightened students. He had been too busy to sense their arrival.

"Hello Raven." Charles crossed the entrance to greet them. Soft serious blue eyes met her amber gaze. She smiled a small tight frightened smile. Would he accept her still? The question haunted her eyes. Charles hated the thought that she should even wonder; when he had wronged most.

He wanted to hug her. Did she resent him? He took her hand and then unable to resist, pulled her into a hug.

"Oh how I've missed you." Mystique felt the strength of his love as if she had never left. _Always Raven. Always my sister. _He whispered to her mind_. _

They broke apart. Charles stepped back.

"Well Erik. What brings you here tonight?" A small amount of barely concealed tension in that question. Erik was not sure about the reception they would receive. Or that he would receive at least. In answer to Charles, Erik floated a large skip into Xavier's main hall. Charles raised his eyes brows. "Why don't you follow me into the kitchen. We can have some tea." Erik seemed lost for words, momentarily losing his poise, tea?, now? _Honestly Charles_. Charles walked away toward the kitchen, glancing curiously into the skip as he went. Weapons? Charles wondered as glanced into the skip. That could help. Erik wanted to help. Charles smiled to himself, _after all this time._

Magneto suddenly found his voice. "To make a stand together." Charles stopped mid stride, using his cane to pivot around on his heel. A million thoughts whirled through his head, but the one that stuck was 'together.' Charles tried to bite back a few choice words, but they came out anyway.

"Shouldn't you be with your precious brotherhood?" Charles knew he sounded bitter. What a night they in for. He was angry and magneto was lost for words.

"You were my brother Charles. More than they could ever be."

"Oh has been a long time since we were that my friend." Charles kept on for the kitchen. Not caring how bitter that sounded.

"Charles we want to help." They followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh for the love of god Erik take off that damn hat." It was like having Shaw in his kitchen. Not that there was much difference in the recent past. No that was not true, and not fair to Erik.

Charles ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry." Half of his mind was still in the basement with Hank, who was rapidly preparing the rebuilt black bird, to spirit the children to safety. Alex and Sean were reading them stories in the hanger.

"Mystique, would you mind making the tea? I have to attend to some business with hank". He had to say goodbye. He wasn't even sure he could keep them safe. That was the real reason he was angry. Charles stalked out of the room.

Wordlessly Erik took off Shaw's hat. Tired. Already he had carried Mystique though the cold night air of wailing death and horror. The teleportor had vanished with rip tide, not offering any help. Frost survivalist that she was had had the sense to flee months ago.

"I'll have coffee Mystique, if there's any."

"I'll check." She replied almost absently as past memories of this kitchen threatened to engulf her. Erik sipped on his coffee. 1962 was the last time he had stood in this kitchen. This time seemed likely to go just as well. Magneto smiled at his own dark humor.

XxX

Charles climbed with some difficulty into Hanks lab, after taking his leave of Alex and Sean, as he caught his breath a little, Hank looked up at him anxiously.

"How's the leg? I've got some.."

"It's fine Hank." Charles interrupted, "Did you?"

Hanks expression darkened.

"No. I can't make it work, we just didn't plan to use the bird for so many" The members of the school had swollen recently as they had all worked tirelessly to save as many mutant children as possible in the last few daunting months.

"Hank, it's okay. You are right we never planned for this. No one could plan for this." Charles paused to let Hank take whatever comfort from that statement he could. "How many?" He couldn't bear to look in Hanks mind.

"22 maybe 23, if the weight limit holds." Charles released the breath he had been holding and smiled.

"Hank that's double her normal weight limit isn't." Hank nodded. "Well done. " Charles enthusiastically clapped hank on the back trying to distract Hank with praise, smothering his own heartbreak in an instant.

"It's seven short." No luck with distraction then. Actually it was nine if he counted the visitors in the kitchen, Charles thought grimly to himslef, as he proposed the only unfortunate alternative he could think of.

"Two trips then; take the smallest and the youngest first. You and Sean will need to fly the bird and Alex in the back to cover your tail."

"And you'll stay here." Pause. " With the ones who are left." Behind. Hank found he could not say that last word. Instead he was staring at Charles with fiercely sad eyes. "There won't be time for a second trip professor."

"You don't know that Hank.' Hank was fairly sure he could actually calculate the odds on that.

"I won't leave you alone Professor." Tired blue eyes looked over Hank fondly.

"Who would you ask to stay hank?"

"I will. I will defend those left." It was not impulsively said. Charles knew Hank meant every word.

"Oh my dear brave boy." Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Take Alex with you at least."

Charles chuckled at that, whipping his eyes. "You never really liked Alex did you?"

"No." Hank said, knowing he had failed twice in one evening.

"Besides Hank would you really let Alex fly the black bird?" Charles smirked.

That earned him a half, almost smile from Hank. Good . Charles put his arm around Hanks.

"And I won't be alone as it turns out. I know we're short on time, but come there's someone in the kitchen you should see." Beast gave him a wondering look. Charles grinned, "shall we." He said tapping the much hated ladder with his cane.

They climbed out the lab and crossed the lawn. Cool dew on the grass. Charles limped.

"Professor here." Hank pushed a bag of pain killers into his hands.

"I am alright Hank, but thank you." Charles pocketed the bag.

Charles lagged just behind Hank and took a moment to look across the park. The rose's sent still hung in the night air. The white of the infamous satellite dish was just visible.

"Professor?"

_In the kitchen Hank, I'll just be a moment. _Hank went inside.

Charles took a shuddering breath of the gentle evening air, and then gave in, dry swallowing one of the little pills. The dish blinked into life. One tiny red shining light at the top winked reassuringly in the distance. They could do this. Charles looked again. Wink. They had saved the world once before. Charles took courage and caught up with Hank who waited for him in the parlor.

Gently Charles put his arm around Beast and guided them into the kitchen.

Blue Raven sat where she had once as a child. Charles blinked and found yellow eyes harder than before, eyes that now focused on Beast.

"Hank!" They hugged awkwardly.

Magneto smiled from the corner of the room. A small and judgmental smile.

Hank growled.

_Hank./ Warning./ Calm. _

"Erik is here to help. Yes?" Charles looked to Erik for confirmation_. _Magneto just smiled wider into his coffee, he knew this wasn't the time and place, but he couldn't help himself, Hank had always been a little too protective.

Charles sighed audibly. Magneto checked his smirk, just a bit.

"Of course I am here to help." He acknowledged with a nodded, from the corner.

Hank was rather a quick thinker and he was surprised Charles had not suggested it before. "If you're here to help Magneto, do you think you could lift the black bird for us like you did in Cuba."

_Oh good Cuba_. Mystique thought a bit too loudly. Charles grimaced at her. Erik eyed Hank with his dark serious eyes.

"Why would you need that?" Hank did not like admitting when he had failed. A pause. Charles answered. He was the one responsible. His voice softly drifted across the room.

"Because there are seven children who cannot fit on the bird. " He too wondered if Erik would be able to help in this way. His words seemed to hang in the air, as they all imagined the implications of that. Seven left behind. Children.

"Actually professor where nine short if you count us. You see the black bird was built for speed, not cargo and even though I have stripped as much weight as I can, with 30 people there is no way to flier her." Hank, now in scientific problem mode rather than life or death choice mode.

"How far ?" Erik's eyes now distant calculating.

"250 miles" Charles answered again, knowing even as he spoke Erik's answer. Erik could feel the fragile hope that had just kindled in the room, he hated that he would be the one to crush it.

"Too far Hank. Even for me. I am sorry." Hank looked completely crest fallen. Charles held Hank by his shoulder and looked into Hanks eyes, blue eyes fiercely determined. _You have not failed. We will not fail. You Hank are brave and strong and intelligent. We can do this. _

" Two trips like we said. Okay." Charles said out loud.

Hank nodded and took courage.

"Two trips Charles? " Erik's voice a concerned rumble.

"I am sorry Erik, Mystique, if you came here looking for help; but that's just the way it will have to be, the children must come first." Charles's voice tense and uncompromising.

"What kind of monster do you think.." _Cuba , _Charles projected, interrupting Magneto's indignation.

_Cuba_ Charles projected to Magneto a picture of three frightened boys alone on a beach. _Auschwitz_Charles. Magneto thought very hard. _They made a choice Charles._ Old anger bubbled up. The tension in the room rose. Charles looked away. _Auschwitz__ . Yes. Right. Sorry_. Cuba was really nothing compared to that.

As a peace offering and to break the nasty silence that had fallen across the room, Charles picked out of bottle of scotch and some glasses from top shelf in the pantry. "Here." He filled a glass for himself and a glass for Hank, then passed the bottle to Mystique, who poured another for herself and Erik. Alex and Sean should be here too, Charles thought wistfully, as he raised his glass.

"What shall we toast to?"

Mystique raised her glass, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Us against the world."

Hank had thought she would say something else. Mystique tried to catch her brother's eyes as she raised her glass; he tried to give her a smile but it never quiet reached his eyes. Mystique felt her stomach turn.

"Mutant and proud. Mystique." Hank replied to her alone. She did not miss the complement veiled in those words.

XxX


	2. time to go

Earlier in the night Charles had said his goodbyes to the Alex and Sean, and the children. He wanted to do it when things were calm, but it was still horrible, he put the memory aside. Erik gazed out of the window. The white satellite dish visible thanks to one tiny red light flashing light. There were memories that went with that dish. Charles followed his gaze. Hope, the light winked to Charles.

The light blinked. Then stopped.

"Time to Go." Magneto spoke softly in his strange lilting voice.

So much for hope then.

_Hank have you room for one more_? Hank understood. _Yes._ Charles asked not moving from the window.

_I love you Mystique. _

_You too Charles?_

_Get in the plane. Shrink. _Without a word she followed Hank like the small child she had once been_. _

"I suppose I should thank you for that Charles she never would have obeyed me."

Charles smiled coldly, "me either friend." Mystique could be furious at him for the rest of her days. Charles hoped she had many of them. They sipped their scotches, silent for moment.

Charles raised his glass to the window. _Be safe._ He sent to them all.

The black bird erupted into the night sky. They had gotten the little ones out. Charles felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Where will they go?"

"A small island off the coast. Hank found it a while ago. We've put some work into making safe."

They'd even gotten his sister out. Charles turned to the tall lean man beside him.

"You loved her. She's the reason why you came".

The other man had grown still. Clear green eyes regarded him a moment. He would admit to nothing before Charles, but then relented thinking that Charles would know anyway. Erik continued with a softly, voice subdued with intensity:

"'lov 'ed' is the right word for it Charles …better that way..." he stopped. Charles guessed his meaning. Mystique had left Erik first. Erik's face grew blank; the city had been such a mess, so much like the war.

"I dragged her through the bloodied of NY streets till it was dark and then we flew through the night. I knew if I could get her to you she would be safe."

"How could you know that?" Charles incredulous at the faith his onetime adversary had in him.

Erik smiled a rare happy smile, but kept his eyes on the dark window. "Because you're Charles Xavier and once you even saved me."

A threatening, moaning sound came from the distance. Erik drained his glass.

"So professor how do you suppose we get out of this one."

Blue eyes sparkled. "Come, I have plan."


	3. The plan

"We have the children in the bunker. Half an hour it will take for Hank to fly there and half an hour back. So for an hour we are on our own."

Magneto scowled and plotted, Charles felt the intensity of his thoughts. _Defend them at all costs._

_We will._

SNAP! Magneto looked to Charles.

"That's the electrified fence Hank built. That also means we will have guests shortly."

Magneto watched as the animated corpses hit the fence and fell back in bright flashes. Something about it was macabrely fascinating. "Hank should be proud."

"Yes he amplified the amount of power, not very legal for a school."

"I won't tell if you don't." Almost a joke. Charles smiled.

"Hurry we need to get back to cerebro, Hank and I planned this. Once the fence fails the power will be automatically rerouted to cerebro, after that the power will go to house. " Brisk and efficient they strode out into the park.

"After the house?"

Charles did not answer for a beat. "The bunker. Power for air and lights, nothing else."

Charles kept up the brisk pace, the mansion rose behind them.

"Put the weapons on the roof, wouldn't do to arm the flesh eating zombies. Would it?" another half joke that neither of them reacted to, Magneto lifted the weapons to the roof, "the mansion roof will be our last fall back point. The hanger we must protect. Charles said all this as he limped and half ran to cerebro. Erik looked at the fence, the zombies were destroying it. Erik pulled a few grenades out of the skip, never hurt to have a few extra weapons.

"do you have preference Charles?" ( insert innuendo here) Erik smirked.

"not really." Charles smirked back, a knowing look in his eyes.

Charles never liked weapons.

"Shot guns and side arms I think, just in case." They both knew what it would mean if it actually came to actually using them. Erik watched Charles enter cerebro, then took up his own sentry position.

Inside Charles flicked the dials for cerebro with a restless energy. The power hummed and crackled into the life signally the last stand of the fence.

Erik maintained a visual from the roof. With its many entrances the manor would be difficult to defend, Erik mused as the moaning zombies pushed over the fence and entered the park. Eric watched in wonder as the moaning stopped. The dead were falling down one group after another. The undead fell in their hundreds. It was quick brutal and efficient.

Charles found their minds were nothing but a fragment of broken, rotting, endless want, so vicious that it took Xavier's breath away. They were almost animals. Their minds were almost hard to catch, but perhaps that was good, perhaps that why it was so easy to end their existence.

Charles took the last bright human part he could feel and burned their minds with it. He killed the zombies with their own, last, precious memories. The humanness of his victims destroying their own zombieness, Charles thought it fitting (but he spat at the use of grammar). Method perfected, he harnessed the extra power of cerebro and reached out to as many as he could. To their minds he spoke_, Look! This is what you are_. _You are human._ They remembered and they died. He was falling through beautiful memories and being covered in death at the same time. He did not have the strength to weep for them; it cost him enough just to keep standing.

The killing slowed.

_My turn now Charles_, _get out of there_. Magneto thought hard.

Xavier could feel himself tiring but refused to give up cerebro.

_Just a few more._ It would only get harder after this. This was for Hank, Raven, Sean, and even the man on his roof. Blood ran down his face. He named the children in his head, and then all the mutants he had ever met. This was for them. He attacked them with a renewed focus.

For a while it was both of them together.

Magneto threw Zombies around, impaling them, crushing them with the metal in their bodies or in the remnant clothing that hung on their stinking bodies. Hank's fence, the manor gates, local cars, were all dragged about the lawn as improvised weapons. Failing that Magneto would just drop them from a height into the driveway. Splat! Revenge was something he was very familiar with. Besides he liked his creative side.

Thus the zombies were routed.

Charles could feel the emptiness of the park as he climbed unsteadily out of cerebro. Bloody hell. He swore to himself. He put hand to his head steadying himself for a moment.

Charles! Erik called unbolting the door with his power.

Xavier walked out into his garden. Bodies. death. Blood in his driveway. His legged throbbed.

"How many do you think?"

"Enough." Charles hoped, leaning on a garden stake, realizing he'd left his cane somewhere. He was trying to understand the destruction all around them.

"You're a mess Charles."

"So is my garden."

They drank the cool night air.

It wasn't to last.

MOAN!

A collective of zombie shuddered over the ruined gates.

"Fuck."

"Language Charles."

XxX


	4. this way

XxX

"This way!" Charles shouted running for the roof. Erik followed hurling metal as he went.

Charles looked behind him, decapitated zombies littered the floor. "Nice work."

"I always do good work."

_Perfection _Charles projected with a mind laugh.

Charles made it up the stairs to the helicopter pad. For the last three steps Erik had just wordlessly

slipped his arm under his shoulders and helped him. Charles had let himself just lean into that ever

present strength, just a bit. Those last three steps brought them on to the empty square of black tarmac

and white paint that made up the helipad. From the roof it was possible to see for miles around during

the day, but night had closed in on them and all that was visible were the moon and the stars. Erik

stared up at them, the destruction of the cities had wrought something beautiful. Wearily Xavier sagged

down against the wall, catching his breath a little. Indomitable as ever Erik had barely broken a sweat.

"Are you okay?" Charles waved away Erik's concern, too tired to talk for a moment. Charles closed his

eyes. There was a star sharp pain working its way up his leg into his back. He fumbled for a couple of

Hank's white little pills in his pocket.

"Here." Erik handed him a metal flask of Cognac, from the skip. The next wave of zombies seemed to be

running late.

"Thanks."

"How much time did we buy them?"

"45 minutes." Almost there. Charles cradled his hope gently.

Magneto stalked around the helipad like it was a battlement, his tall figure shadowed against the night.

"I've been meaning to ask Charles, where is the helicopter that goes with this?" Erik indicated the

helipad they stood on. "Alex crashed it into a lake to save the second black bird. Long story. Hank was

always funny about Alex flying after that." Charles smiled at the memory of a very contrite Alex.

Erik stopped in a corner of the pad. "What's this?" A stone table with craved chairs and matching stone

pieces sat shadowed in a corner of the helipad.

Sean and Alex made it for my birthday last year. I've never played it though.

"Why?"

"Stairs." That and chess always reminded him of Erik. But he did not say that out loud.

"Ahem." Erik shifted uncomfortably. "Why don't we play now?"

"Chess in a Zombie apocalypse? How very like us." Charles sputtered with laughter. Xavier's eyes were watery from the mix of cognac and painkillers. "To us then."

"To zombie apocalypse." They shared the bottle between them.

"I don't suppose we'll have time for a game." Erik said noticing the attention now in his friend's eyes.

"No." And Erik heard the world of regret in that one small word.

XxX

TBC

Notes apologies for not posting thank you for your favouriting and actually reading peoples.

Busy with horrible boring reports and php! MYSQL!

That and I couldn't really decide how this should end.

I 've got four different endings at this point! Ha! I might post two?, silliness really.


	5. Magneto raised three floating bombs

The undead grew in number from a stumbling remnant into a massing army.

Grinning Magneto raised three floating bombs.

Charles looked on faking incredulity. _ Oh go on._

Magneto just laughed as he gleefully hurled the exploding bombs into the groaning populace below.

Whole chunks of the crowd were torn apart.

The hoard grew closer.

One by one the lights of the mansion went out.

Erik knew that was the plan. The lights were meant to attract the zombies to draw them away from the

Hanger and the bunker. But as the last light went out Erik felt something in the pit of his stomach that

he didn't like.

The smashing windows seem to bother Charles the most. He jumped every time on broke. Smashed

glass. Old and ugly memories. Old house. Lots of things had been broken here. Charles shot as many

as he could. Bullets were like handles to Erik. Magneto, like a machine lined up all the weapons left in

the skip and made them fire at once. Some Zombies fell to pieces. The ones with handles Magneto

swept from the park, sending them flying far into the night. But more Zombies took their places.

_Show off. _ Erik was sweating and a little pale after.

_Watch this. _

Charles put down his gun and found the most human like Zombie minds and began to take them over. Then he turned them on each other. Charles held on to the disgusting dying zombie minds making them fight for him. But that was exhausting; so he tried another tact. He took the 'want' the emanated from their minds and offered them something else. Death, he whispered to all the ragged minds gathered in his gardens, rummaging through his mansion. _Here is death, I am death take it_. Many did.

Charles was shaking, and white but somehow still standing. Erik was unsure how; he had an ugly smear of blood across his jaw. The skip was now empty. They were both exhausted. The guns were also empty.

Charles had one a last idea. Gathering his strength Charles dragged a wrapped bundle from the corner where the chess set stood.

XxX


	6. I think it maybe time for these

"I believe it may be time for these?" Charles unwrapped two long gleaming swords.

Magneto would bet that Hank hadn't known about this part of the plan.

Erik shook the metal stairs that lead to the roof. A few Zombies fell off.

"This was my great great grandfathers, I believe.." Charles slid the weapon towards him. Shinning and thick, a two handed weapon. Erik picked up the sword, were those ruby's set into the hilt?

"Garnets actually". Charles said replying to his unasked question. The other sword was a small thin foil with an ornately twisted handle that seemed to guard the wielders hand. Charles picked it up lightly. "And whose sword is that?"

Charles smiled a wolfish grin. "Mine." He stood and gave Erik a salute, with the sword.

"Blue blood threw and threw, 'ey Charles."

"You're just lucky this is not a duel."

In reply Magneto swished his blade through the air with one handed, his powers assisting him. He was fast.

"You still lack technique _my friend_." It had slipped out. Almost habit like from his mouth. Erik paused and Charles stopped, their banter broken for a second, as each recalled the last time he'd said it. Guilt, pain, hopefulness, flashed through the green eyes, as Xavier's smile did not falter for an instant. _Forgiveness_. Erik felt the emotion as if he'd been punched over the head. But it all the passed in a moment between the two, before Erik picked up their banter once more; neither of them had the time to be smothered by old emotions.

"Really, so we're friends are we now Charles?" Magneto advanced on Charles. Charles laughed and whipped his lighter blade behind Erik's unguarded neck.

"Friends."

"Your's is slivered." Erik said, noticing the gleam in the sword being pointed so close to his eyes.

"Well I can't really decapitate like you can my friend, with that big thing. Charles said removing his blade slowly, watching the blade catch in the moon light. "Hank had it coated." They both knew the research that had proven silver could burn zombies and when added to a weapon it would slice through them like butter. Actually there had been a run on silver once the work (mostly hanks) had been published. That made Xavier's sword worth, well more than the relic he was wielding. Erik cast an envious eye over the sword, maybe he could take both and save Charles the trouble.

"It's mine!" you jealous son of a b. Well Charles didn't say that out loud. He just couldn't believe what he'd seen in Erik's eyes. The man had just found the courage to call friend once more, was thinking about taking his last weapon while they were fighting for their lives.

"Stay out of my head!" they fumed at each other for the moment.

"I didn't need to look in your head!"

"Sorry."

A beat.

Charles lowered his sword and lent on the chess table. The game was over. The yard was teaming with other minds. "It'll probably be your's in the end anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

Charles looked at Erik, a flash of tired pain. He shrugged and looked away. 

"Charles!" Erik growled.

Charles just laughed a tiny, hysterical, giggle that he quickly stifled. That was the most unsettling thing Magneto had heard all night, because it meant, that Xavier was afraid.

XxX

Footsteps on the stairs.

"Well? Answer me Charles. What did you mean?" he demanded with vehemence.

Slow dead feet marching.

"The door!" Charles shouted.

Magneto threw the skip against it, damn it! he was distracted. He should have gotten them on the stairs.

The undead were surrounding them. He knew what Charles had meant and he didn't like the implications. He would live and Charles would die. Erik scrambled for a plan.

"We could.. I could fly us out of here. We could probably make the coast. "

Xavier smiled a ghostly smile. "Probably."

"Do you think Hank's coming back?"

An older man looked out of Charles's young face.

"I put all the children to sleep."

"Arh."

Magneto nodded. Sadness and sorrow flew across Erik's green eyes.

"So this was all for?"

"To give them a chance. "

"a snow flake's chance in hell." For all around them was red blood and death, except for the white bunker hatch.

"yes." Xavier said unable to kept the sound of defeat from his voice.

XxX

The darkness of the night broke into the dawn. Yet they lived. They fought.

XxX

Then the Zombies pushed the skip aside and joined them on the helipad.


	7. Goodbyes

XXX Goodbyes XXX

Charles glanced at Alex and Sean._ Take care. _It was all Charles had trusted himself to say.

The children who were left he gathered to him. "Children listen to me, I am going to tell you a story. Once there was a very brave blue man and a raven who was looking for home… On her way she met two noisy boys… They all lived happily ever after on an island of their own." Sleep.

Hank waved. _Look after them._ Hank's hands shook.

XxX

"Beast? Dude? You okay? We'll be okay man, just get this bird outta here. We'll be coming back two trips like you said." Sean put his hand on Hank's arm. Hank nodded and fought back his tears.

Two trips. Hank told Alex and Sean, and the children in the back. Only now understanding the nature of Charles' lie. Mystique slept on blissfully unaware. They would never have left otherwise.****

It was done.


	8. Vvv

Vvvvvv

If v is for ... well you should know.

"Hurry up hank get this bird back in the air now. " Mystique ordered.

"It's just taking longer than I thought to fix the wheels." They had been damaged during their landing on the beach. Hank was caught up in grease and tools.

"Hank, it's just that, it's nearly dawn Hank." Hank looks up from his tools.

"Come on dude. Let's go." Sean is all but airborne by himself, but he will not go without the others.

"Wait who is going to stay with them?" Alex, points to the lined up sleeping children, pale and unmoving in the sunlight, they looked almost dead.

A fight ensues, no one budges.

"We'll leave a note." Mystique invents their compromise. They are terrible, they are irresponsible, and they are leaving children alone to fend for themselves.

"Damn it. Dude. The professor, he wouldn't want this. What if something happens? I'll stay." Sean cannot believe he has said it. He has this strange feeling like he has learned something. That he had learned something like responsibility. He wants to fly away. But instead he sits down on the beach watching black bird fly away instead, and talks to a bunch of sleeping children, wondering if they can hear him. Hopping like hell everyone on that plane comes back. Soon. Real soon. Because if they don't. Sean can't even begin to think.

VVVV

Mystique and Hank flew the plane. Alex merely glowered at Hank's back. Mystique had slid into the cockpit like she had done it many times before. Alex watched the two of them and wishing Sean was there he would have said something like dude! Get a room! The tension between them was so obvious. Sean was good like that making them laugh.

"What if we get there and they all.."

"I don't know about you two but I am all made for blastin shit and that is what I am gunna do." Alex tried to be a little like Sean.

Hank laughed.

"Nah serious beast man. You lower that land gear and I'll clear the run way. Then you and mystique make a run for the bunker." Alex had a plan. Hank had to admit it was not a bad one.

"Where do you think they will be?" Mystique asked with apprehension.

"The last plan was to get to the mansion roof." Hank said. Mystique cringed imagining that retreat.

"Don't worry the prof. will find us." Alex said with absolute faith.

Mystique felt a bit of grateful pride that her sweater wearing brother had had so much impact on these young men. Here they were flying back into horror, into danger for him.

"We'll it might be a very short trip, if they've been…" Hank said; thinking mutant Zombies would be another thing completely.

"Imagine that Zombie Magneto." Alex said with a sick failing laugh, something close to horror and awe in his voice.

"Erik would never allow that" Mystique said quietly. Alex blanched, taking in that statement, what the hell had he volunteered for? What the hell would they find?

"They'll be fine. They're Prof. X and Magneto. On the same side for Christ sake." Alex said indignantly trying to reassure not just himself.

"Yes and I left them a few of my tricks as well." Hank said with an almost feral look in his eyes.

"Yes they'll be fine." Raven said trying to smile.


	9. they circled

There is a little graphic description and the f word. Just a warning for those who might be offended. This is a zombie fic, after all.

vvv

They past empty towns, quiet fields and any joking they had tried like earlier had died way, as they circled the mansion. Even though she knew it was going to be horrible…

Bloody hell.

No.

Fuck.

The house was literally covered in blood. Corpses, fingers, heads, guts. The lawn was a weird shade of off brown. Mystique smiled grimly at all the metal in the yard. A sign of Magneto. But it was all still. Alex hung out of the back of the plane ready to blast anything that moved. The runway was clear of any debris.

Hank wondered if that was Erik's concession to him. They were late so late. Oh god. Hank felt guilt smothering him. He had promised. Two trips. He could still hear the professor voice: _It's okay_. Oh god, he remembered the professors eyes when he said that. Goodbye written in his eyes: i_t's okay_. He never should have left. Don't be dead. Hank put the plane down and Alex was out fast. Mystique and Hank unbuckled and followed him out.

"There's no one."

The yard was silent.

"Let's go Hank." Alex, grim and determined, woke Hank from his nightmares as he stared shocked at death around him. "Move."

Alex walked behind them and guarding them as they went. Inside the hanger. Seven little bodies lined up.

"Oh my god Hank are they?" Mystique raised a hand to her mouth.

"They're alive."

Abandoning caution for speed, Alex helped them lift the sleeping bodies into the black bird. They were still warm, Hank doubled checked each one.

Mystique was already marching to the roof. Hank and Alex caught up with her.

She had to know.

"Alex go back to the plane."

"No. it's not safe without me."

"Hank go back." For her he would. Someone had to fly the plane.

Protect the children, that's what the professor would do. Mystique always chose her own path. Hank always knew that about her. That's why he had been pleased when she'd chosen him once and that's why he could let her go now. Woman that he had loved. Still loved.

"If you're not back in five."

"Leave man." Alex always a man of few words. But hank recognized something else, he was brave.

Don't be dead.

Don't be dead. Was the mantra that sang in Mystique's head.

Alex blasted a flopping hand that shot out for Mystique. Nothing else accosted them. The mansion was like a bad amusement park, death frozen in time. Briefly Alex wondered if the dead smiling zombies were the professor's work.


	10. x

XxX

Mystique held her breath as she climbed the stairs to the helipad. The number of bodies grew thicker. They stank. They made the stairs slippery. Alex could almost see the fight, metal twisted and thrown this way and that. She climbed the last stair and walked out on the helipad. The door was missing.

"Knight to e5!"

"Ha! That's check!"

"You were cheating!"

"Never! You lost track of the game .."

They found them on the ground resting against the chess table.

Charles was drunk. Erik was smoking a cigar and though they were not at the table the metal pieces were moving as if part of a game. Two broken swords lay at their feet. A neat pile of bodies in the other corner.

"Hullo Hank! Raven! Welcome to the field of victory."

"You're smoking and drinking?" Raven and Alex exclaimed, almost together. Waves of relief, mixing with confusion.

"Yes Alex it is something that grownups do." Charles slurred a little.

"Hey, man . I 'm no kid."

"True." Charles replied with grave acknowledgement.

"Would you like one?" Erik held out a cigar to Alex and Raven.

"Corrupter." Charles said following the offer with fake disapproval.

"We'll you do have the bottle Charles and it's only polite to offer something to our rescuers."

"Oh yes so I do. Arh but it appears to be empty so sorry there." Charles looked at the bottle in a bemused sort of fashion. "Raven my beautiful one, could you do me a favor and check that Erik has actually moved my knight to e5. He keeps claiming check." Raven smiled.

"It is check mate Charles." Erik insisted.

"Raven?"

"Yep. He finally beat you."

"Best two out of three" he offered with a charming if somewhat slightly manic smile. Magneto laughed standing up he pulled Charles to his feet. "Agreed. But how about in the plane Charles."

"Oh yes beast put chess set in there too."

Laughing and hugging by their rescuers ensued. (Manly hugging Alex reassured himself.)

They had to all but carry Charles to the plane. In Hank's opinion Charles had by running around like a fool done more damage to his leg, but Hank he kept silent about that. Magneto moved slowly as if his whole body ached, Alex thought once more of Zombie magneto and shuddered. They were both covered in varieties of blood, Charles had hit his head and at some point. And Magneto had a nasty cut down his face. Hank was delicately taking samples of both kinds of blood. .Giving his final diagnosis Hank declared they were both okay, adjusting his level of okay-ness to include simple survival.

XxX

"See told you, Professor X and Erik could never be defeated, if they're together". Alex said smugly to Hank in the front of the plane. Hank has finally decided to let him fly.

"So do you think they're friends now?"

"Only here at the end of the world"

_It's not the end Hank. _Charles projected.

"Tell me about this island of yours' Charles" Eric said raising his glass to the sunset.

Charles smiled and raised one eye brow,_ Its not mine. It'll be ours. _

Listening to those two talking somewhere in the back of the plane, Mystique had a sense of _Déjà vu___

Vvv

XxX- thanks for reading, esp. if you survived my writing- XxX

I think I have achieved a certain level of corniness and tripe.

Disclaimer I own nothing, marvel ect.. owns all..


	11. Chapter 11

ZM/ZC Its code for zombie.

Yes that's right Alex's worst nightmares have come true.

MawahhawaH! This is as silly as it sounds/ here's the other ending/ yes I wrote two .

"_Welcome home my friends! Why don't you join us on the landing?"_ Charles mind shouts while waving jovially from the mansion roof. Erik stands beside Charles watching the plane land. Alex watches Erik's eyes, as they circle so hank can line up the rebuilt blackbird for the run way, there is something speculative about them, something Alex is not quite sure of. The grounds are well, completely destroyed, hank worries about his lab. Mystique hugs hank after they land. They are okay and the hugs saying more than she could possibly put into words.

_The children are safe. come up and join us_. Erik gave Charles a questioning glance. Charles opened his eyes, giving Erik a small smile and a nodded. "good." Erik said, letting out his own chilly smile.

Mystique closed her eyes to the horror of the mansion slipping into her blue form. Something about his voice sounded wrong.

"What is it mystique?"

"it's wrong isn't it."

Alex felt the skin on the back of his neck rising. Hank sniffed the air and caught his breath, death, too much death. But they kept walking toward the helipad. They can't be they are prof. x and magneto. They can't be. Those thoughts repeating in Hanks mind like a litany.

Charles looked at Erik, "they made need future convincing." Erik smiled and put his hand on his friends shoulder returning a smile, "Being persuasive was always your best area Charles," the other demurred.

"Yes but I may need your help with Alex. His thoughts are rather unpleasant at the moment."

"Alex? Always the little hot head wasn't he."

"yes." Charles reply shortly for the door the helipad opened and Mystique, Alex and hank walked on it. Mystique stared at him in blatant shock. Her brother was dead.

_Oh don't be like that _Mystique_. I've got a whole new world to show you. _

Hank growled, _oh beast I have a new lesson for you on whose dna is superior. Can you guess?_

Beast roared, Charles just laughed cold and sarcastic and froze them both.

Alex wasn't going to wait, he shot lasers at the professor. _ S_orry, hate and betrayal surging forward.

"Now Alex we'll have no more of that. "Magneto spoke, twisting metal around his arms.

"Control Alex, it's all about control." Charles said laughing at him from the ground, freezing Alex in place almost at the same time.

"Which one do you want?"

Magneto glanced across them, "your sister might be nice." Magneto stepped forward leering over her.

"You know I think I am actually offended by that Lehnsherr."

"Oh don't be jealous Charles". Erik tutts back at him.

"I am not." Charles pouts and his eyes turn to Hank

Beast snarled.

_Don't worry beast well all be a happy family again soon._

Charles grins with at hank with bloody red lips.

XxX

Bah! I can't believe I wrote this/ remember smile like a Zombie and show off all of your teeth my dears.


End file.
